Agent DXS 119653
by Pippy Reed
Summary: AR Fic P&L. Leo is a spy and his mission is to kill Piper. A cross over with STARGATE SG 1 because I love that show.
1. Mission Halliwell

Agent DXS-119653  
  
1.  
  
Mission Halliwell  
  
Handsome as he is he walks into Computer Corp. a company that designs and sells computer soft wear. Dressed in a black suit with a black shirt and a silk blue tie, his dirty blonde colored hair is neatly combed back, not a strand out of place and the smell of his after shave catches the attention of any women near by.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," he flirts with the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"And how are you this morning?"  
  
"Busy as you can see."  
  
"Well you know I can take you away from all of this, just say the word and I'm all yours," Leo flirts even more with the young lady.  
  
"Well what will my boyfriend think Mr. Wyatt?"  
  
"Dam it looks like I'm a little late." Leo said acting to be disappointed. The young lady smiled back at Leo, it was the same thing every morning he would come in flirting a promise to her to run away with him, which always brought a smile to her face. "I have a Ten O'clock with Mr. Kelly," Leo said smiling.  
  
"Well you know the drill Mr. Wyatt," the young lady said.  
  
"See you later sweetheart."  
  
"I'm sure I will Mr. Wyatt."  
  
Leo made his way to the lift, when he got inside he punched in a code which took him 50 stories underground to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door, Leo pulled out a card with his ID and agent number DXS- 119653. Yes, that's it he was a spy, he worked for the CIA. The system scanned his card, then scanned his finger prints and the retina of his eyes, which open the door to a very busy place. On the walls were lots and lots clocks with times displayed of different countries from New Zealand to Japan to England. Inside were people all dressed up in business suits some working at their desk on laptops others just chatting away.  
  
"Leo, come into my office," a older looking man said walking past Leo. Leo followed the man into his office, from his office you could tell he was a very important man.  
  
"So Mr. Kelly what do you have for me?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well son I have a new mission for you. You are to terminate this subject and get back the plans of X303-300."  
  
"X303-300, as in the very secretive space craft the Air Force is working on?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well yes. The plans for the X303-300 were stolen, we need you to get them back soon."  
  
"O.K. Sounds do-able."  
  
"Well that's what you think. The plans were stolen but a very clever spy, we still have no idea who she is working for but she will be handing the plans over to her contact in two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks why wait that long?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well we have found out her contact will not be able to make contact with her until two weeks without blowing each others covers." Mr. Kelly said handing over a file to Leo, "Here is all the information you need on the young lady, use her to find the plans and then terminate her."  
  
"Death, isn't that a bit harsh?"  
  
"She killed three of our men."  
  
Leo opened the file to see who is next mission was, "Piper Marie Halliwell, born June 23rd 1973, daughter of Gen. Victor Bennett. Wait Gen. Bennett?"  
  
"Yes Gen. Bennett who went missing 6 months ago, we believe he is dead and his daughter blames us for his death."  
  
"So she is now working against us?"  
  
"We believe so. I would be careful if I were you Leo, she may seem like a easy target but Gen. Bennett as trained his daughters well in the art of self defense."  
  
Next Chapter - Hello San Francisco 


	2. Hello San Francisco

A/N one. Thanks for the reviews :) I came up with this idea while watching the reruns of the 60s Sitcom 'Get Smart' :p  
  
A/N two. The song Sleep Walk by Santo & Jonny the original version from the 60s will be mention a number of times. It's like the theme song to the fic, so I'll post a link in the next chapter for where you can download the file for those of you who haven't heard it and would like too.  
  
A/N three. Also in Chapters to come I'll be doing a cross over with another show, the Sci-Fi show Stargate SG1. If you have watch the show then you will know what the X303-300 is if I have the numbers right. Don't worry if you are not a Sci-Fi fan because I'm only borrowing a character from the show :)  
  
GUESS WHO? ;)  
  
Agent DXS 119653  
  
2.  
  
Hello San Francisco  
  
In a white hugging T-shirt and lose jeans Leo lay down on the ground of his living room floor with files all over the place, on the floor, on the coffee table and on the couch were his dog was looking at him.  
  
"What you looking at Muffin?" Leo said to his dog, Muffin was a Maltese, a little thing but was very loud when she wanted to be, she looked at Leo and then went to sleep on the couch on top of some files. Leo laid down looking at the ceiling listening to the classic piece of music he loved since he was a teenager, Sleep Walk by Santo and Jonny the original version from the 60s. He rolled over to his side and pick up a picture of Piper Halliwell from one of the files. He thought she had beautiful eyes, but also deadly. As the music played he found himself staring at her picture.  
  
It was the morning and Leo was loading up his car with his things, he was going to San Francisco. He went to the mail box and grabbed his mail and throwing it in the front seat of his car. "Muffin!" Leo yelled out his dog's name as she ran and jumped in the back seat of the car. "You ready my girl, we are talking a trip to San Francisco," he said as he patted his dog. He start the car and left for San Francisco, the place where he grew up, the place of his mission, the death of Piper Halliwell.  
  
It was still the morning the sun shining brightly onto the manor, where Piper lived by herself now since her sisters moved out. Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself while singing and dancing to 'I'm Gonna Getcha You Good' by Shania Twain in her sweet red bra and underwear. "Here you go Romeo," Piper said to her cat. Romeo was a tabby cat, he was gray with white paws and a year old. Piper then heard banging on the front door. Piper thought who that could be early in the morning. Piper ran to the living room to turn the stereo down and answered the front door. She opened the door to a young man with flowers who was speechless. Piper just remember she was still in her bra and underwear.  
  
"Ahh Msss-ss. Hal--li-well," finally came out of the boy's mouth.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ummm," the boy had to think what he had to say next, "Oh, um theses are you, I mean yours," he said handing her a bunch of flowers, "Umm can you please sign here," he said not moving his eyes off Piper's breast.  
  
Piper notice the guy looking at her breast, "You know they are deaf."  
  
"What? Aaah sorry," he said as Piper took the clipboard out of his hands and signed it. The boy still looking at Piper forgot there were steps behind him.  
  
"Oww watch out," Piper yelled, but too late the boy fell backwards down the stairs.  
  
"I'm O.K." he said as he quickly got up embarrassed.  
  
"Have a nice day," Piper said laughing and went inside. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the card out that came with the flowers "Sorry Sweetheart, I am going to be a week late. I love you Gene." Piper threw the flowers and the card straight into the bin, it was from her contact informing her he was going to be a week later than what they planed.  
  
Next Chapter - Meeting Ms. Halliwell 


	3. Meeting Ms Halliwell

Agent DXS 1193653  
  
3.  
  
Meeting Ms. Halliwell  
  
Leo reached San Francisco that afternoon, it was the night he was in his motel sitting on the couch with Muffin waiting for dinner in the oven. Leo picked up a file, looking through it, thinking how he was planing on meeting Piper Halliwell. He notice that five years of Piper Halliwell's life was missing from the file, what could have happened those five years he thought, from 1993 - 1998. It also mention she started university studding medicine, science, and astronomy in 1991. She must have been smart he thought. In the file it said she work for Eadie Pre-School as a teacher, that's were he was going to meet her.  
  
It was the next day in the afternoon and Leo was outside Eadie Pre-School he had to come up with two plans, buy a kid off and pose as their relative, in his job he had brought a number of people off to pose as someone they knew but Leo had a problem with buy a little child off. Plan two, he had Muffin with him, he could act like he lost Muffin and hunt for her in the grounds of the Pre-School and maybe with the help of Piper. He liked plan number two better and he had used it a couple of times to pick up women and Muffin played along fine.  
  
It's was two O'clock and Leo told Muffin to stay in the bushes until he came for her. Parents where every where to pick up their children as Leo walked toward the class rooms, then there he spotted her in a black tank top and dark blue jeans with a black belt around her waist as her hair fell down her back. None of the parents had any idea that the women looking after their children was also wanted for murder. As she said goodbye to the children never in a million years would you think someone so kind and gentle could hurt anyone Leo thought to himself. "Excuse me," Leo said as he approached her.  
  
"Yes, may I help you."  
  
"Sorry to bother you but I lost my dog, she was with me a minute ago then I'm sorry she ran here into the grounds. Could I just have a look for her?"  
  
"Well she might have ran into the bushes over there," Piper pointed, "I know dogs love to hide there. Come I'll show you."  
  
"Thank you," Leo said, Piper and Leo headed towards the bushes.  
  
"What is your dog's name?" Piper asked.  
  
"Muffin."  
  
"Muffin, cute."  
  
"Well yeah cute and loud," Leo told his mission.  
  
Piper laughed, "Muffin!" Leo yelled to make it look like he really lost Muffin, seconds later she came running out of the bushes to Leo. "There you are girl," Leo said like a owner happy to have found his dog.  
  
"Wow she is very cute," Piper said as she kneed down and patted Muffin who seem like Piper's touch.  
  
"She seems to like you," Leo said.  
  
Piper stood up laughing, "Well now you have found your dog."  
  
"Yes, thank you Ms.?"  
  
"It's Piper."  
  
"Thank you Piper," Leo said with his killer smile. Piper smiled back at Leo and then walked back towards the building.  
  
4. Next Chapter - Fancy me bumping into you! 


	4. Fancy me bumping into you!

Here is a link to the song Sleep Walk by Santo & Jonny. Just look on the page and you will find it called Sleep Walk from Stephen King's Movie Sleepwalkers :)  
  
Agent DXS 119653  
  
4.  
  
Fancy me bumping into you!  
  
Everything was going prefect, the way Leo had planed it, he first needed to get to know her a little, then he planed on asking her out on a date, and then gain her trust. As a spy Leo was prepared for anything, even if it meant sleeping with the enemy.  
  
Leo had tapped Piper's phone lines, he knew she was smart not to conduct business at home but he just need to find out what she was up to on this Friday night.  
  
"Hello." Piper answered her phone as Leo was listening in on her phone call.  
  
"PIPER!"  
  
"Phoebe is that you?"  
  
"It is Sis. What you doing tonight?"  
  
"Let me guess, some friend is in town and you want me to go on a double date with you and Cole?"  
  
"You have the power to read minds Piper, did you know that."  
  
"Phoebe I don't, you are so dam predictable."  
  
"So Sis you gonna? PLEASE!"  
  
"I don't know Phoebe?"  
  
"Please and I'll never bother you again, I promise."  
  
"Some how I get the feeling you have made that promise to me a number of times and broke them all."  
  
"Please, please please."  
  
"All right, I wasn't doing anything anyway. What time and were is the place?"  
  
"Base Bar say eight. Thank you so much, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Phoebe."  
  
*****  
  
"... I own three companies and a gym."  
  
"Amazing." Piper said has her dated who was boring her out of her mind. "Where is the ladies room?"  
  
"Over there," her dated pointed.  
  
"Isn't that the men's room?"  
  
"Ladies and men's, the bathrooms are unisex here."  
  
"O.K. Thank you, I'll be back in a jiffy," Piper said leaving for the bathroom.  
  
"I must say Leo I was surprised when you called." Leo needed a date so he rang up his old high school girlfriend for a drink, saying he just wanted to catch up for old times.  
  
"Well we did have fun back in high school, didn't we?" Leo asked.  
  
"Are you telling me you are back for fun?"  
  
"Maybe, if that's what you want?"  
  
"Well Leo Wyatt."  
  
"It will be... Excuse me I need to go to the men's room." Leo said as he noticed Piper enter into the bathroom.  
  
"Dam it! Where the hell are you," Piper said looking into her purse for something, "Ow!" she said has she pricked herself on her nail file dropping everything out of her bag.  
  
Piper kneed down to pick up her things, "Here I'll help you," a stranger said. Piper picked her things off the ground and got up, "Thank you," she said to the stranger before looking at his face.  
  
"Here you might need these," Leo said handing over Piper her tampons.  
  
Piper saw her tampons in his hand and quickly grabbed then turning a shade of red then looking at the helping stranger. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Piper, right?"  
  
"Yes it's Piper..."  
  
"Leo, Leo Wyatt. So you here with friends?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well with my sister and her friends. What about you?"  
  
"I'm with an old friend from high school."  
  
"O.K." Piper smiled, "I better go before my friends think I left without them."  
  
"Ah yeah, it was nice meeting you again Piper."  
  
"Same here Leo," Piper said and then left.  
  
Leo had now hung his bate on the line he just had to wait and see if he caught the fish.  
  
It was Monday afternoon, children were going home from Eadie Pre-School which meant Leo could make his move on Piper. He spotted her talking to some of the parents and headed toward her. Piper was saying goodbye to someone's father when she saw Leo at the corner of her eye and was surprised to see him there. "Leo Wyatt, You here to pick up a child?" Piper asked him.  
  
"Hello Piper and no. I came to see you."  
  
"You did?" Piper asked confused and surprised.  
  
"I know this may seem a little forward but I was told twice is a Charm."  
  
"Sorry you have lost me."  
  
"Well you know how we bumped into each other at the Base Bar I just couldn't help but think it was faith," Leo said, as corny as Leo sounded he hoped she would buy it, it never failed him before.  
  
"Faith as in your here to ask me out on a date?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know that?"  
  
Piper smiled at Leo, "Well it was that or Muffin is missing again."  
  
Leo laughed "I kinda feel foolish just coming here and asking you straight out but if I didn't ask you I might never get the chance to see you again, I mean we do sometimes have to give faith a helping hand." Piper laughed, "When are you free?" Leo asked.  
  
"How is tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sound good to me. I'll pick you up from your place say seven?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Your address?"  
  
"Come inside and I'll write it down for you?"  
  
Next Chapter - The Date 


	5. The Date

For some reason the link isn't working for the song Sleep Walk, here is a link to my site and there is a MP3 file there that you can download at www.gettingitonwithfuller.tk  
  
Agent DXS 119653  
  
5.  
  
The Date  
  
It was nearly seven Piper was ready in a black cocktail dress and a deep berry lipstick with her beautiful dark brown hair running down her back in waves. She then heard the door bell ring.  
  
There he was at her door steps dressed in a black suit and a maroon shirt with the top buttons undone, he went with the semi messy look with his hair which made him look even more sexy and his after shave you could smell a mile away, it was Still Waters.  
  
"So do you usually pick up strangers?" Piper asked Leo as they were having dinner.  
  
"Well no, this is the first time, and I must say I got lucky." Piper smiled at Leo as he smiled back at her.  
  
Piper and Leo were done with dinner and desert. They were drinking coffee and talking, then the band played Sleep Walk, the piece of music Leo loved. As Piper was talking to him with Sleep Walk on in the back ground Leo remembered the night he looked at her picture thinking she had beautiful eyes, thing was in person she was even more beautiful. He wanted to ask her for a dance but his song had ended by then.  
  
It was the end of the night and they were both at Piper's door step. "Thank you for tonight," Piper said.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. Will I get to see you again?"  
  
"I don't know," Piper said.  
  
"How about this weekend, dinner, on Saturday night?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper thought for a while, she did like him, but maybe he was after something she had. Piper had to watch her back, she didn't trust anyone anymore after all she had been through with her Father. She had to be careful with who she was involved with, her Father's life depended on it and so did three other men.  
  
"Leo I'll like to but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
Piper paused for a while, "O.K. then it's a date."  
  
"Good so I'll see you on Saturday night," Leo said, then he kissed Piper on the cheek and headed down the stairs. Piper stood there looking at him. When he reach the bottom steps he turned around and smiled at Piper. "Bye," he said.  
  
"Bye," Piper said back and then went inside as Leo went to his car.  
  
Leo got home, he threw his keys on the table of his motel room and saw Muffin sitting on the couch. "Hi sweetheart," he said sitting next to her as he stroked her head, he reached for the remote of the stereo and pushed play. He sank into the couch listening to Sleep Walk with Piper on his mind until he fell asleep.  
  
Next Chapter - Denial 


	6. Denial

Oh, just a warning I'm a George Michael Fan :)  
  
Agent DXS 119653  
  
6.  
  
Denial  
  
"Shoot the Ducks! Shoot the Duck! and you win a prize!" the man shouted. It was the fair for Eadie Pre-School and Piper had invited Leo to come along.  
  
"Come on Piper, shoot a duck you may win a prize," Leo told Piper as they walked pass the 'Shoot the Duck' stall.  
  
"I don't know how to aim one of those things."  
  
"Come I'll show you," Leo said as he took Piper's hand and walked to the stall.  
  
Leo handed Piper the gun, she fell a bit uneasy at until Leo put his arms around her and for some reason Piper felt safe. "Just eye up the duck you wanna shot Piper,' Leo said.  
  
"Umm how's that one."  
  
"Well fast Piper, Shoot," Leo said has she helped her aim the gun for the duck. Piper shot her shot and got a bulls eye.  
  
"Well done," Leo said.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was you."  
  
"Well you have another three more shots left, try three more bulls eyes."  
  
Piper aim the gun at the duck and with a bit help from Leo she won a cuppie doll. "Thank you Leo," Piper said kissing him on the cheek, for a second there Leo forgot how to breathe. "Come I'll show you some of the paintings the children did during class," Piper said as she grabbed Leo's hand and took him to the stall to see the paintings.  
  
After the fair was over Leo and Piper headed to Piper's place, they sat on the couch Piper switch the TV on grabbing a bottle of Vodka. "Wanna play a game of shots?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"Ohh sounds a bit naughty but hey why not. So what's the deal?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well Charmed starts in 2 minutes. Every time Brian Krause's character says "I'll check with the Elders" you take a shot."  
  
"O.K. and for you every time Holly Marie Combs character says the word "Ass" you have to take a shot."  
  
"Sounds fine by me," Piper said.  
  
"Cool, so it's a deal," Leo finished.  
  
By the time Charmed had finished Piper had drunk most of the Vodka, "You know it's not my fault Holly Marie Combs say ass quite a bit on TV." Piper said as Leo laughed. "I'll put so music on, lets listen to a bit of George Michael," she said as she pushed play on the stereo and WHAM!'s song 'If You Were There' came on.  
  
---------- ~*~ ----------  
  
Your the one that makes my day a dream come true  
  
Yet you wonder if I still think of you  
  
You ought to see how the other girls behave when you not around, oh no  
  
And only then that it's your finger, I'm wound, ah ha  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
That I care...  
  
---------- ~*~ ----------  
  
"You know this song is so corny, but it's nice in a weird way," Leo said.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Piper said resting on the couch drunk, she turned to face Leo and smiled. She is so beautiful Leo thought, then she found himself staring at her, Leo wasn't sure of anything, all he knew is he wanted kiss Piper at that moment, he was falling for her but he refused to believe it. Then all of a sudden Leo lean forward and pressed a soft kiss on Piper's lips, he pulled away from Piper to see a disappointed look on Piper's face as he pulled away. She pulled him in for another kiss a passionate one. They pulled away from each other to catch their breathe, "Leo," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah Piper."  
  
"I'm tried."  
  
"It's O.K. Get some sleep," Leo said as he grabbed the blanket off the couch and covered Piper with it. It only took seconds before Piper was fast asleep on the couch. Leo look at Piper, "If you were there at a different time and place Piper things could have been different," Leo thought.  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell am I doing! I suppose to kill this women! She murdered three men! I kissed her! O.K. Leo calm down it was just a kiss, she was drunk, she will mostly likely not remember the kiss in the morning. Yeah she won't, won't she Muffin?" Leo said to Muffin who was on the couch of their motel room looking at her owner talking to himself as she was busy dreaming about chicken.  
  
*****  
  
It was the morning and Piper had a bad hang over, she headed upstairs she just wanted to have long hot shower. As she was taking her shower last night came back to her, drinking with Leo, listen to music and... her kissing him... "Oh my god, I kissed him and I was drunk," she said to herself.  
  
Piper got out of the shower and headed downstairs with a robe on then she heard a knock at the door. "Leo!" it was Leo.  
  
"Hi I came to see if you were O.K. after last night," Leo said.  
  
"Umm yeah last night I was totally out of it, I can't remember a thing," Piper lied not wanting to bring up the kiss because she didn't want to believe she was falling for him.  
  
"Oh we just listened to a bit of Wham and then you fell asleep on the couch and I left," Leo also lied not want to bring up the kiss too, just in case he surprised himself with a love confession.  
  
"You hungry? I was just making breakfast," Piper said  
  
"Yeah sure," Leo said as he walked into the kitchen with Piper.  
  
Next Chapter - Sleep Walk 


	7. Sleep Walk

You can find the file to Sleep Walk at www.gettingitonwithfuller.tk  
  
Cricketlover about Piper and her cursing... yeah lets just say they were watching "Oh My Goddess"  
  
-:-  
  
Agent DXS 119653  
  
7.  
  
-:-  
  
Sleep Walk  
  
A week had gone by and Leo and Piper had spent most of their days together. It was Saturday afternoon and Leo was at Piper's place, she had invited him over for dinner. She had made pasta. The couple had dinner then we're sitting in the living room drinking wine.  
  
The phone rang and Piper got up to answer it, "Leo why don't you put on some music," Piper told him.  
  
A while later Piper walked into the living room to hear Sleep Walk. "This is a very old song," she said.  
  
"I know, it's one of my favorites," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Well it is a beautiful piece of music and not to mention romantic."  
  
Leo got up and walked towards Piper, "Lets dance," he said as he took her hand. Piper welcome his invitation as he pulled her into his arms, she rested her head on his chest, he rested his on her neck breathing in the beautiful scent of her hair as they moved slowly to the music. He then pulled away from her and smiled at her as she smiled back, he took her hand and twirled her around and around to the sound of the guitar as her hair twirled around with her, she laughed enjoying it, as the guitar got faster and faster he twirled her around and around then into his arms, they both stopped and then looked into each others eyes. Leo leaned down and kissed her, she returned his kiss, he then lifted her up and took her to her bedroom as the song carried on playing in the night...  
  
*****  
  
Leo looked at Piper who was asleep next to him with a sheet wrapped around her. What had he got himself into he thought, he had fallen for her but his mission was to killer her. Faith was unfair, he couldn't sleep all night. He was trying to find ways were he didn't have to kill her, maybe have her for himself. They could move far away get married, buy a house with a white picket fence, maybe a lot like the one on Picket Fences with a couple of dogs and children... Children! Leo never thought about getting married and having children before, he never wanted to fall in love again after the love of his life broke his heart. He remembered it like yesterday, he had just started at the CIA at the time, young and ambitious he thought he found the women of his dreams. Kristin was her name, she was 8 years older then him but that didn't matter they were in love until Kristin's old flame returned Drew. She left Leo to be with Drew, Leo was heart broken he never wanted to fall in love again but here Leo was planing a future with Piper who he had only just meet.  
  
*****  
  
Piper woke up in the morning, she looked at her alarm clock the green light read 8:34am, she then looked at Leo next to her with a sheet just wrapped around his waist. She knew she couldn't trust anyone since the position she was in, she just wished she had meet Leo at a different time and place, one where she could have a relationship, where she could trust the man she was sleeping with and not have to keep looking behind her back.  
  
Piper got out of bed and pick up Leo's shirt and put it on, she headed downstairs to make breakfast for the both of them, pancakes with blueberries. As she was placing the pancakes on a plate she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning," his voice said as she felt his hot breath against her skin sending little tingles down her back. It was Leo with just a white towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Piper said as she turn around and kissed him passionately. They made their way to the conservatory to have breakfast, Piper sat on Leo's laps as they feed each other blueberry pancakes between kisses.  
  
Breakfast was done and Piper told Leo to meet her up stairs in the bedroom while she just grabbed something. Minutes later Piper was upstairs with a box of chocolates and Romeo. Romeo jumped onto the bed and sat himself on the end as Piper got rid of Leo's shirt she had on and got into bed with him.  
  
"So Mr. Wyatt how do chocolates in bed sound?" Piper said as she open a box of chocolates. "Chocolate with caramel, you like caramel?" Piper asked as she feed it to him, some of the caramel dripped onto Leo's chin. "Ah Leo you got some over here," she said pointing at her chin.  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
"Here, wait." Piper leaned over and licked the caramel off his chin.  
  
"Let see what we have here?" Leo said as he took the box of chocolates out of Piper's hand. "You like choc peppermint?" he asked as he feed it to her.  
  
Piper grabbed a chocolate out of the box, eating it she realized it was one she didn't like, Yuck, yuck, yuck. I got orange and something."  
  
"Here give it to me," Leo said as he kissed her and stole the orange and something chocolate out of her mouth. They ate the whole box of chocolates until they both fell asleep in each other arms. Romeo watched his Piper in the arms of another man and he didn't like that, but what could Romeo do he was only a cat. He looked at the two and went to sleep himself.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Picture in the Frame  
- Stargate SG 1 cross over  
  
-:- 


	8. Picture in the Frame

Agent DXS 119653  
  
8.  
  
Picture in the Frame - Stargate SG 1 cross over  
  
It was the afternoon and Leo was awake, he slowly got out of Piper's hold, he grabbed his pants and shirt, as he was putting his clothes back on Piper woke up. "Where you planing on sneaking out?" Piper said.  
  
"Hey sleepy head," Leo said as he sat on the side of the bed next to her.  
  
Piper sat up as Romeo got up and walked into her arms. "You going home?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah I have to, I need to feed Muffin," Leo said.  
  
"Well you could bring Muffin here tonight and spend the night with me again," Piper asked.  
  
"O.K. but I have a couple things I need to do and I promise I'll come back," Leo said as he kissed Piper on the forehead tickling Romeo in Piper's hands. Romeo purred at Leo trying to attack his hand because Romeo didn't like other men in his house or in his bed for that matter, but that didn't stop Leo.  
  
"Romeo stop that," Piper said. "Leo your bleeding I have something here in the draw to cover that," Piper said. Romeo had scratched Leo's hand. "Wait in the draw near the dresser."  
  
"I'll get it you stay in bed. Left or right?" Leo asked walking to the dresser  
  
"Right."  
  
Leo opened the draw to find a box of Band-Aids on top of some clothes. As he took the Band-Aids out of the draw something caught his attention, it was a picture of Piper with a older looking man and a little boy in a frame. Leo knew who that man in the picture was from his job working at the CIA. He was Col. Jack O'Neill from SG1.  
  
Leo pulled the framed picture out and showed it to Piper, "Hey, you know Col. O'Neill?" Leo asked. Piper just stayed in bed looking at the picture. Piper didn't know it but a couple of tears escaped her eyes. "Piper is something wrong?" Leo asked.  
  
"I do know Jack O'Neill. How do you know him?" she asked.  
  
"Jack O'Neill? I know Col. O'Neill because I have some friends who work in the Air Force and I have met him a couple of times. How do you know Col. O'Neill?" Leo asked. Well Piper's father did work in the Air Force she could have met him there but then who was the little boy in the picture?  
  
"Jack and I were married," Piper said. Leo looked on in disbelief...  
  
Next Chapter - Mrs. Col. Jack O'Neill  
  
Any people here watch Stargate SG1? I love Richard Dean Anderson :) 


	9. Mrs Col Jack O’Neill

Thanks for the reviews guys :) I'm a little stuck on Piper and King Leonardo give me a couple days and I'll have something up :)  
  
-:-  
  
Mrs. Col. Jack O'Neill  
  
-:-  
  
"How the hell could you people not know she was married to Col. Jack O'Neill from SG1!" Leo yelled into the phone. He was back at his motel yelling at someone at CIA.  
  
"Research must have slipped up on it. When Piper and O'Neill divorced because of O'Neill's position in the Air Force Piper's marriage to the O'Neill was erased for her history," the voice over the phone said.  
  
"Listen I'm heading to Shanter's office send me what you have on her there," Leo said, he put the phone down and grabbing his coat. "I'll be back soon sweetheart," he said to his Muffin and grabbed his keys heading out the door.  
  
"Well she was married to Col. Jack O'Neill all right," Shanter said to Leo looking at the screen on his laptop."  
  
"So how long was she married to him?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well it says here she was married to him for five years."  
  
"Five years, 1993-1998?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Those were the five years missing from her file."  
  
"Well according to this she married him at the age of 20, they had a 23 year age gap. A year later in 1994 she gave birth to their son Sean James O'Neill."  
  
"Son? Where is her son then?"  
  
"Leo, their son died at the age of four in 1998, 6 month later they got divorced, also in the five years she was married to him she spent the last three years of it working for the Air Force as a scientist for SG10. Two years into her university years she was offered a position with SG, she spend most of her last three years studding at the base."  
  
"Which is how she meet her husband. She also knew the base well which it made it easy for her to steal the plans," Leo said.  
  
"She fit prefect to do the job Leo."  
  
"But why? That's what I don't understand. Kelly said she's working against her country because she blames them for the death of her father. Why would this women go to all that length and why steal the plans of the X303-300."  
  
"Because the government has spent billions and billions of dollars on that craft, to have the plans fall into some other counties hands means they get all the research that the SG team had done for a fraction of the price. It would make a mock of the country."  
  
"And murder three men in the process. I know I'm not one to ask questions but..."  
  
"Then don't. Your job is to get back the plans of the X303-300 and terminate her."  
  
"I'm going to pay a visit to Col. O'Neill, he was married to her for five years he might know something about this," Leo said walking out  
  
But before Leo could, "Wyatt, If he did don't you think we would have known about it? The X303-300 is his baby too. I hope your not looking for a way to get out of killing this women. Your job is to serve your country, falling in love with the enemy can be deathly." Leo looked at Shanter then walked out.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - The X Husband  
  
-:-  
  
- Ymmm gotta love Col. O'Neill. 


	10. The X Husband

Agent DXS 119653  
  
-:-  
  
10.  
  
-:-  
  
The X Husband - Stargate SG 1 cross over  
  
"Your late," Piper said to Leo as he walked through the manor front door with Muffin, it was just after ten.  
  
"Sorry, mum called and then I had to tidy my motel room."  
  
"Oh. Sorry it was getting late so I had dinner. You hungry?"  
  
"No that's fine, I've had dinner already too," Leo said sitting next to Piper on the couch who was watching TV. "What are you watching?" Leo asked.  
  
"Just the reruns of MacGyver. You tired? Want to get some sleep?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Leo said winking at Piper.  
  
*****  
  
"And that is a prefect shot Teal'c."  
  
"I see it is O'Neill"  
  
"I see your playing golf again in the Stargate Sir," Major Carter said from behind.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Sir this gentleman is here it see you. Don't worry he is cleared for this zone," Major Carter told Col. O'Neill.  
  
"Good morning Col. O'Neill," Leo said has he shook Col. O'Neill's hand, "I'm with the CIA and I just have some questions I wanted to asked you," Leo said holding up his ID.  
  
Col. O'Neill took Leo's ID out of his hand and looked at it, "Well follow me, this way to my office," He said.  
  
In Col. O'Neill's Office. "So Mr. Wyatt what was it you want to ask me about?" Col. O'Neill asked.  
  
"It's about your Ex wife Piper Halliwell."  
  
"What about Piper?"  
  
"I'm sure you are aware that she stole the plans of the X303-300."  
  
Col. O'Neill stayed quite for a while, "They say she killed three men," Col. O'Neill said.  
  
"Yes, that is true."  
  
"I was married to the women for five years. We went through a lot together, call her what you want but I know she didn't kill those men."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When Piper and I were married we had a son together. Can you tell me a women who saw her own son dead in a pile of his own blood kill someone."  
  
"I don't understand?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"The day Sean died me and Piper were outside in the garden together enjoying the sun, we heard a gun shot. I knew it was Sean, he had found my gun in our bedroom, playing with it he pulled the trigger and shot himself by mistake."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I blame myself for his death, it was my fault, I should have not kept any of my guns in the house. I'll never forget what me and Piper saw when we ran into the bedroom too see our little boy dead there on our bedroom floor. After Sean's death I kept myself busy with work, I didn't realize I was pushing Piper away even though we worked together it was like we became two strangers sleeping in the same bed. Many nights alone Piper got sick and tired of waiting for me to come home. She walked out on me and our marriage, I couldn't be that man she loved, the man that was her husband and the father of her son, it all died along with the death of our little boy. After Piper and I separated she left the Air Force and started teaching Pre-School. She told me she wanted to start new, maybe find someone and hope to have a family again one day."  
  
"So how did she get mixed up with stealing the plans for the X303-300 for another country?" Leo asked.  
  
"That what I don't understand. They say her father Gen. Bennett is dead yet there are no records of his body been found. You work for the CIA and you should know until you find their body they are most likely to be still alive."  
  
"So you think Gen. Bennett is still alive?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen Piper in the past five years, look I'm sorry I couldn't help you Wyatt but if I can help in anyway other way call me."  
  
"Sure, thank for your time Col. O'Neill."  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Is This What You Are Looking For?  
  
-:- 


	11. Is This What You Are Looking For?

Agent DXS 119653  
  
-:-  
  
11.  
  
Is This What You Are Looking For?  
  
It was later the night Piper opened her eyes to see Leo's sleeping form next her with his arm around her waist. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed the sheet wrapping it around her body. She went to the dresser and pulled out the picture of her and Jack with their son and place it on top of it. "Piper," Leo said from the bed. Piper didn't say anything, "Piper," Leo said again.  
  
"Leo why are you here?"  
  
"What are you talking about Piper?"  
  
Piper turned around and faced Leo, "I know you went to visit Jack today. I also know the you work for the CIA, agent DXS 119653. What's your mission, get the plans of the X303-300 and turn me in?"  
  
"Piper they want you dead."  
  
"Dead, I will be dead anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leo asked as he got out of bed and walked towards Piper.  
  
"Stay were you are!" Piper said as she grabbed the sheet around her body even tighter and something off her dresser.  
  
Leo stopped in his tracks, "Are you gonna kill me?" he asked.  
  
"Leo I don't keep guns in the house, you should know that after what happened with Sean."  
  
"Piper I need you to trust me, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"Really, so you slept with me to find out where I hid the plans of the X303- 300 and after that you were going to kill me."  
  
"Piper you have to believe me when I tell you I'm not going to kill you."  
  
"But it's your job to Leo."  
  
"Piper why did you steal the plans to the X303-300? They said you killed three men too."  
  
"I never killed anyone."  
  
"Then what did happen to the three men they said you killed?"  
  
"Zee some guy I have no clue which country he is working for has my father and the three men, they are not dead. Their lives in exchange for the plans of the X303-300."  
  
"Piper they got you to steal from your country and then they are gonna kill you once you give them what they want."  
  
"I know that, but my father and those three men have wives Leo, they have children. What is more important a billion dollar project or a wives who have husbands and children who have fathers."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"We? You have a job to do Leo."  
  
"Piper I can't just let you die... I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know this sounds stupid but I'm in love with you Piper," Leo moved closer to Piper and pulled her into his arms as she let the sheet around her body dropped.  
  
"I just wish it was a different time and place Leo," she said.  
  
"I do too," Leo said has he kissed her forehead.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Watching MacGyver Would Come Useful One Day 


	12. Watching MacGyver Would Come Useful One ...

-:-  
  
12.  
  
Watching MacGyver Would Come Useful One Day  
  
The day had come Piper was to meet her contact and hand over the plans to the X303-300, she went into her bedroom to grab the picture of her, Jack and Sean.  
  
"Your ready?" She asked Leo as she came down into the living room.  
  
"As I'll ever be. Piper I'm not comfortable with this plan of yours."  
  
"Leo just make sure those four men come out of there alive."  
  
"I'm not worried about that bit, I'm worried about you Piper."  
  
"Leo I'll be fine."  
  
"Promise me you will come back out of there alive Piper."  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Promise me Piper."  
  
"Yes I will, I promise," she said kissing him.  
  
"You got the plans?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah here," she said showing him the picture, "I coded it into the photograph."  
  
Leo took the picture out of Piper's hands and held to the light, "So all the micro-dots are certain a parts of the plans?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Smart."  
  
*****  
  
"Do you have the plans Ms. Halliwell?" a man asked, Piper was in some old dumped out warehouse with her contact and four other men. Piper told Leo to wait down the road for the four men and take them to safety.  
  
"First I want you to release my father and the three CIA agents."  
  
"We made a deal Piper and we stuck to it. Show me the plans first," the man said  
  
Piper handed the man the picture who then hand it to another man who put it through a decoder, "These are the plans of the X303-300 1-16," the other man said.  
  
"Here are the men we promised you Halliwell."  
  
"Piper," Gen. Bennett said to his daughter as he came out of a room with three other men.  
  
"Dad," Piper said as she hugged her father, "Dad we don't have much time, get out of here now there is a helicopter waiting for you people down on Jackson Street. Go now!"  
  
"Piper what about you?"  
  
"Dad don't worry about me, Just go!"  
  
Gen. Bennett and the other men left "So you ready to finish the deal Ms. Halliwell, your life and the plans. We don't want the CIA finding us so we need to tie up our loose ends." the man said.  
  
"Not a chance in hell!" Piper said kicking the man in his jewels and taking off out of the room, she headed straight for the main power supply of the building. She pull out a small but very powerful handmade bomb. She just wasn't going to hand of the plans to the X303-300 she was going to blow it up along with the building, she knew these guys wouldn't get out in time. She set the bomb to go off in 120 seconds, "I knew watching MacGyver would come useful one day," Piper said to herself as she left to make her escape.  
  
"There she is!" One of the men yelled.  
  
"Shit!" Piper ran the other way making her way to another exit but before she could she slipped, she got up coming face to face with four men... SHE WAS TRAPPED!!!  
  
"Gen. Bennett, I'm Leo Wyatt from the CIA. I have a helicopter waiting for you and the other three CIA agents," Leo said as the four men approached him. "Wait where is Piper!" Leo asked worried.  
  
"She told us to leave and she said she would be O.K." Gen. Bennett said,  
  
"What! No! I told her to just give them the dam plans, I have to go after her."  
  
"They will kill you son."  
  
"I don't care!" Leo ran towards the warehouse, "Dam it Piper, you just had to do the one thing I told you not too!" Leo reached the gate of the warehouse and before he knew it the building burst into flames, "PIPER!"  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - If You Were There 


	13. If You Were There

13.  
  
-:-  
  
If You Were There  
  
"So he was a double agent sir?" Leo asked, he was in Mr. Kelly office for another mission.  
  
"That's right, your job is to hunt him down and bring him in."  
  
"Bring him in, after all he has done you want me to bring him in?"  
  
"Well son you're one of the best at the job, if anyone can bring him in alive it's you."  
  
"And you want him alive because?"  
  
"I want to be in on the kill."  
  
"Oh O.K. sounds fair. Well now I have my assignment, I'm off home Mr. Kelly."  
  
"Home? It's only lunch time."  
  
"I know, I have some personal business to attend."  
  
Mr. Kelly looked at Leo, "It's the 18th today," he said.  
  
"It's been five years," Leo said  
  
"Go son," Mr. Kelly said  
  
*****  
  
"Hi beautiful," Leo said. He was visiting Piper's grave, it had be five years since she blew up the warehouse trying to blow up the stolel plans of the X303-300 blowing herself in the process. He placed the red roses he brought her near her headstone. "It's that time of the year again, but I'm sure your happy up there with your little boy. Umm look I brought you some flowers, I hope you like them," Leo said as he brushed the dead leafs off Piper's grave. "Piper even though we were only together for a short time I mean when I say. I will love you always and forever," Leo said, he then got up and walked towards his car. He got into his car and headed home, he turned the radio on to take his mind off things... but that didn't help...  
  
Voice on the radio, "Well it's a sunny day today, let me take you back to over 20 years ago, back to the 80s. Here is a song from the days George Michael had long and bushy hair, the decade where you just couldn't leave home with out your hair spray. 'If You Were There' from George Michael's days in the 80s teen heartthrob band WHAM!"  
  
---------- If You Were There ----------  
  
Your the one that makes my day a dream come true  
  
Yet you wonder if I still think of you  
  
You ought to see how the other girls behave when you not around, oh no  
  
And only then that it's your finger, I'm wound, ah ha  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
That I care  
  
---------- ~*~ ----------  
  
Leo remembered the night him and Piper got drunk listening to this song, when he first realize he was falling for her but tried to deny it, the night of their first kiss. They both agreed on one thing they thought it was a corny song but also beautiful in a weird kind of way.  
  
"If you where there. A different time and place," Leo said listening to the song.  
  
---------- ~*~ ----------  
  
There's not need for you not to have faith in me, no  
  
Cause it by your side girl that I long to be  
  
Cause there are times with my friends when I don't have must to say  
  
What you don't know is with you I can never act that way, ah ha  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
That I care  
  
---------- ~*~ ----------  
  
"Ohhh you dreaming about your husband to be listening to that song on the radio boss!"  
  
"What?... Umm no."  
  
"So who were you dreaming about with that smile on your face? Another man?"  
  
"Just reminiscing April, ah my Coconuts Rolls need to come out now before they burn."  
  
"Hold it. Lois can you please get the Coconut Rolls out of the oven!" April yelled, "Now you, spill, you have been quite a lot ever since Brent pop the question, does this reminiscing have anything to do with it?"  
  
"I was just... A lost love."  
  
"You realize this is a real corny song, when George Michael was just starting out in the entertainment bussiness."  
  
"But we both had a special moment during this song once, that's all."  
  
"Well the song is beautiful is the way that he cares for the one he longs to be with... So is this lost love one that you still love Piper?"  
  
"Ah ...Listen I'm gonna go home, I just need to clear my mind."  
  
"Um O.K. I'll close up here when we are done Piper."  
  
"Thanks April," Piper said and left.  
  
----------- ~*~ ----------  
  
There's not need for you not to have faith in me, no  
  
Cause it by your side girl that I long to be  
  
Cause there are times with my friends when I don't have must to say  
  
What you don't know is with you I can never act that way  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
If you were there you would know  
  
That I care  
  
I care for you baby  
  
I swear  
  
I care for you baby  
  
I do  
  
Have faith in me  
  
I care for you baby...  
  
---------- If You Were There ----------  
  
- 1984  
  
- By WHAM!  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Second Thoughts  
  
-:- 


	14. Second Thoughts

Kelly! Yes I did put your name in the fic... :p I hope you don't mind :)  
  
14.  
  
Second Thoughts  
  
"Brent, what are you doing here?" Piper asked has she found her husband to be at home during the day.  
  
"Hi honey," he said kissing her on the cheek. "I forgot some files so I came by to pick them up. How was work?"  
  
"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to finished early."  
  
Brent looked at his watch, "Listen I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight. Bye," he said and left.  
  
Piper made he way to the living room, she had a look through her CD collection finding the CD she was looking for, she put it in the CD player and lay down on the couch, Romeo made his way on top of her chest, "Hello there Mr.," Piper said to her cat. She picked the remote off the table and pushed play to hear a song she had not heard in years. She knew if she did it would remind her of the one she loved and lost... it was Sleep Walk. "Leo," were the words that escaped her mouth as so did a couple of tears... She still loved him. She remember the first night they spent together how gentle he was, he was the perfect lover. Piper fell asleep on the couch dreaming of Leo. Now she just had one question on her mind... who did she love more Brent or Leo?  
  
*****  
  
"So this is your first assignment Nick?" Leo asked his new partner.  
  
"Yes, I asked to learn from the best so Mr. Kelly teamed me up with you," Nick said.  
  
Leo laughed, "I'm not sure if I'm the best. So what do we have on Brent Carter in those files?"  
  
"Well he's getting married."  
  
"Married, really," Leo pulled the file out of Nick's hands and began to read it, "Piper Knight, well why don't we start with her. It says he she owns a bakery on 5th Street. Lets go there,"  
  
Few hours later Leo and Nick were at Piper's bakery, "Hi, I was wondering if Piper Knight was in today," Leo asked April at the counter.  
  
"Sorry Piper has gone home. She wasn't feeling well," April said.  
  
"Oh well, that's O.K."  
  
"Well I'll tell her you pop by Mr.?"  
  
"That's fine, just tell her an old friend," Leo said.  
  
"Sure, Have a nice day."  
  
"You too," Leo said then him and Nick left. "I don't think Brent's girlfriend would have anything to do with his extra activities," Leo said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Nick asked.  
  
"I've worked with Brent before, I know what he is like. But she might come useful,"  
  
"Useful and when Brent finds out he will kill her, he is ruthless."  
  
"I know he's a cold blooded killer, he even killed his first wife. What make us think he is gonna stop at his second to be?" Leo said.  
  
"Maybe getting her out is the first thing we should do?"  
  
"And then Brent knows someone's onto him..." Leo said.  
  
"O.K. so what do we do?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well it said she works at the bakery during the week and rides horses during the weekends, she teaches kids how to ride. Got any kids?"  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"Yep, to learn how to ride, it's harmless, we pose as a relative and they get riding lessons."  
  
"Were are we gonna get a kid from Leo?"  
  
"True, I wonder if she will give you lessons?"  
  
"You mean... Me riding lessons? Are you joking?"  
  
"Well I know how to ride a horse, I had a girlfriend who loved horses, well she was more like a flame,"  
  
"You own me one Leo Wyatt," Nick said, Leo laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"Now hold on tight Tommy O.K."  
  
"Yes Piper," a little boy said who Piper was teaching how to ride.  
  
"Ms. Knight," a voice called.  
  
"Yes may I help you?" Piper asked the stranger.  
  
"Hi, my name is Nick and I was wanting to learn how to ride a horse."  
  
"Are you a child?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then I'm sorry I can't help you."  
  
"Please, I hear you are the best in the business. I even buy buns at your bakery,"  
  
"Buns," Piper said laughing. "Well I can get someone else to teach you."  
  
"No not a good idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean I want a pro to teach me."  
  
"Some how I get the feeling your not here for riding lessons."  
  
"Well what else will I be here for?"  
  
"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Piper said.  
  
"Like I said I'm here for riding lessons."  
  
"Well once you've figured out what you're really here for tell me," Piper said walking away. Nick grabbed Piper's arm, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Dam I screwed this up. Ms. Knight your life will be in danger, you have to trust to me."  
  
"The last man who said that to me I was sleeping with and his real agenda was to kill me."  
  
"Why didn't he?" Nick asked.  
  
"Because... Because... None of your business."  
  
"Are you gonna listen to me Ms. Knight."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You boyfriend Brent Carter use to work for the CIA as a double agent."  
  
"CIA! Your kidding right!"  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Nick asked.  
  
"No, he is a business manager for all I know. Listen I don't want to get involved in this, I lost the man I loved because of business like this. Just leave," Piper said walking away.  
  
"God she's stubborn," Nick said to himself. "Great now it's Leo's turn," he finished.  
  
*****  
  
Next Chapter - This is illegal! 


	15. This is illegal!

Sorry I won't be updating for the next couple of days because it's the weekend. I'm finding it hard to find time update Piper and King Leonardo as it is, I'm trying to work on that!  
  
Check out my Behind The Scenes Of Charmed. If you are a Milano fan sorry it's not for you. And take note I don't hate her, she is just easy to mock. This is the story id: 1505741 for Behind the Scenes of Charmed.  
  
-:-  
  
This is illegal!  
  
"You what!" Leo yelled at Nick back at his hotel room.  
  
"I was running out of ideas I had to tell her," Nick said defending himself.  
  
"So you straight out told her, her boyfriend was a double agent."  
  
"There was something strange about her though," Nick said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's like she believed her boyfriend being a double agent but mention she didn't want to have anything to do with it... Like it wasn't the first time she had gone through it. She mention something about loosing the man she love because of it. I don't know, she was very cryptic."  
  
"So maybe she is working with him?"  
  
"No I didn't think so, or if she is she put on a very good act."  
  
"Well Nick ask yourself this. You told her she was in danger but she walked away. Why?"  
  
"Maybe she has a death wish."  
  
Leo looked at Nick, "Maybe. I've got a plan."  
  
*****  
  
"So that's her bakery there Leo, and she should be out soon," Nick said. Him and Leo were at the back of Piper bakery waiting for Piper.  
  
"O.K. you go, as soon as you get her cover her head with this and drag her into the car."  
  
"You know this is kidnapping and not to mention illegal."  
  
"I know but it the last thing left now that she knows who you are," Leo told Nick.  
  
"Bye April," Piper said shutting the back door and walking towards her car.  
  
"Do move a inch Ms. Knight," Nick said as he grabbed her from behind covering her mouth, he then cover her face and picked her up.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" Piper yelled and then kick Nick in the nuts, he drooped Piper on the ground and Nick fell to the ground in pain. Leo saw the little scene and ran over and grabbed the women. "Let Me Go!" she yelled. Leo hit her on her neck with his hand which knocked her out.  
  
"Come, we have to go," Leo told Nick.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Nick asked.  
  
"Nothing she will be find, she just knocked out for a while," Leo said lifting her over his shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Couple of hours had gone by and Piper was still knocked out in some house lying on the bed with something still over her face and her hands tied behind her back.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Nick asked as they were both looking at Piper lying on the bed.  
  
"She should wake up soon," Leo said.  
  
"Well Brent sure knows how to pick them, she has nice legs," Nick said about Piper who was in a very short black skirt and a white shirt.  
  
Leo laughed, "She sure does." Then they heard Piper make a sound. "Ms. Knight. Ms. Knight I'm with the CIA, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm going to take this thing of your head if you promise me you won't scream," Leo said, Piper nodded.  
  
Leo slowly removed the cloth masks off Piper's head "ARRRRRRRRRR!!!! HELP ME!!!! SOME BODY HELP ME!!! I'M..." Piper yelled. Leo quickly cover her mouth with his hand and Piper's big brown eyes looked at him in shock. Leo's green eyes meet her just as shocked as her.  
  
"Leo... Is something wrong?" Nick asked.  
  
"What the HELL!" Came out of Leo's mouth  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Leo & Piper  
  
-:-  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging... Moahahahahahahahahah! 


	16. Leo & Piper

Sorry I haven't updated in sometime. I was busy during the week so I'm gonna have to update once a week now but I'll try and make the chapters longer.  
  
15.  
  
-:-  
  
Leo & Piper  
  
-:-  
  
"Leo," Piper said as Leo released his hand from her mouth.  
  
"No it can't be you're dead," Leo said as he let go of Piper and backed away.  
  
"Leo what are you doing?" Nick asked as he saw Leo backing away.  
  
Tears formed around Piper eyes, "Leo..." Piper said again.  
  
"Wait you know each other?" Nick asked confused.  
  
"Get those off her, she's not going to run away," Leo said as he walked into the other room. Nick untied Piper and she got off the bed and ran to Leo, "I thought you were dead. I saw that warehouse blow up into flames myself."  
  
"I don't know what happened," Piper said, Leo turned and faced Piper, seconds later Nick walked into the room wanting to know what was going on. "They never got the plans to the X303-300."  
  
"Piper I though you were dead. I went on believing for five years you were dead," Leo said, Nick stay were he was knowing there was some history between these two and it had to be good.  
  
"One of Jack's friends found me," Piper told Leo.  
  
"You mean Col. Jack O'Neill, your former husband?" Leo asked.  
  
'Oh My Goddess she is the former wife of Col. O'Neill,' Nick thought.  
  
"Yes Jack. I was still alive and but Jack had informed them I was dead, that my body was just ashes at the sight. Jack looked after me until I was well which was nine months later, he gave me a new identity."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me?" Leo asked.  
  
"Because I was afraid I might put you in danger."  
  
"Danger? I deal with danger everyday Piper."  
  
"Know that Leo, but to know that I did that to you... The guy I turned the plans over to is still alive, but he lost one of his arms, they also know I'm still alive Leo and if I were to come back to you they would have used you to get back at me," Piper said as tears started to run down her cheeks.  
  
Leo turned around and looked at Piper, "I don't know what to say or do," Leo said.  
  
Then Piper looked at Nick in the room confused, "Why am I here?"  
  
"It's nothing Piper," Leo said, "I've mistaken you for someone else." Nick shoot a look back at Leo.  
  
"It's about Brent isn't it?" Piper asked. Leo said nothing, "Leo answer me?"  
  
"Ms. Knight, your boyfriend Brent Carter is a double agent and we need your help," Nick said.  
  
"We can't use her, how is she suppose to turn in the man she loves," Leo said walking out the room.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - One Arm Dan. 


	17. One Arm Dan

Here is a extra long chapter for making you wait so long :)  
  
-:-  
  
One Arm Dan  
  
-:-  
  
"Hi honey!" Brent said as he enter a apartment.  
  
"Hi," Dan said as Brent walked up to him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"How have you been?" Brent asked his lover Dan.  
  
"How anyone with one arm can be. So have you used the bitch for what you needed her for, because I can't wait until we kill her... The Death Of Piper Knight... Or should I say Halliwell."  
  
"Don't get to carried away Dan we still need her. Poor thing thinks I'm really in love with her and I really want to marry her."  
  
Dan laughed, "She's not that innocent."  
  
-:-  
  
Piper came home to find her cat Romeo waiting for her at the front door. She got him something to eat and headed upstairs to soak in the tub. As she lay there she couldn't help but think of the short time she spent with Leo, fact is Piper promised herself not to fall in love with anyone, she hated herself for falling in love with him. She remembered the nights they spent together, the love they made... If she was going to help him then that meant she lost Brent... Did she want that, if she handed Brent over to Leo she would lose what she worked for. Piper got out of the bath tub and got dressed heading out.  
  
-:-  
  
There was a knock at Leo's hotel room door, he opened the door to find Piper, "Hi," Leo said, "Come in."  
  
Piper walked in and took a seat on the bed, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me," Piper said.  
  
Leo shut the door and took a seat next to Piper, "Your not here because of Brent Carter are you?"  
  
"No," Piper said looking at Leo with her brown eyes.  
  
"Piper I'm confused and this doesn't make it any easy. You just can't be dead and then walk back into my life. There are things and people involved now."  
  
"Are you seeing someone?"  
  
"Yes I am," Leo told Piper. Piper's face sadden a little, "Come on Piper it's not like you haven't moved on."  
  
"I haven't. Look I have to go now. It was good to see you again," Piper said getting of the bed. "I can close this part of my life now. Bye Leo," she said walking towards the door.  
  
Leo got up and walked up behind her as Piper reached the door Leo grabbed her hand, Piper turned around to face to Leo, they looked at each other... until they kissed. Leo picked Piper up and carried to the bed where they made love.  
  
The Morning came Leo reached over to grab Piper into his arms, his eyes shot open when he found no one there, "SHIT!" Leo said getting out of bed.  
  
"Hi is Piper in?" Leo asked April as he got to Piper's bakery.  
  
Seconds later Piper walked out to see Leo, "Leo... What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Piper."  
  
"Well I do own the place Leo."  
  
"Don't play coy with me Piper. I woke up and you weren't there, you just left," Leo said with anger.  
  
Piper looked at April, "Leo," Piper said taking his arm and bring him to the back as all her workers were having a good listen to their conversation. "It's like you said other people and things are involved now."  
  
"So what last night was just sex?"  
  
"It wasn't just sex Leo. Leo you know as well as I do we can't be together, it's just what we are now. We've dig our holes to deep that there is no turning back now."  
  
"So your saying we've made own beds and now we have to lie in them," Leo said not wanting to believe what he was saying.  
  
"Yes," Piper said about to cry.  
  
Leo lead his forehead against Piper's, "If we are going to do this I don't want to remember us in this moment...."  
  
"I'll meet you at your hotel room at six," Piper said and then she kissed him.  
  
"Are you all right?" April asked as soon as Leo left.  
  
"I'll be fine," Piper said smiling at April.  
  
The night came for Leo and Piper, the last time they were going to see each other. They made love the whole night wanting to remember everything about each other, this was one sun rise they didn't want to see. Morning came and their goodbyes were full of kisses and a promise to never forget each other and what they shared...  
  
-:-  
  
Chapter - The Kristin Diamond  
  
-:-  
  
Couple month had gone bye but still Nick and Leo had not break on the case. The idea of using Piper was scrapped for personal reasons which is why we are always told not mix business with pleasure but sometimes it pays off...  
  
"Leo this came for you in the mail," Nick said handing Leo a package.  
  
"What the hell?" Leo said after he opened the package.  
  
"What is it?" Nick asked.  
  
"Everything we have needed to put Brent Carter away."  
  
"Who is it from?"  
  
"It doesn't say... Piper."  
  
"What?" Nick asked confused.  
  
"Never mind," Leo said.  
  
-:-  
  
"Well well Mr. Carter, we have enough here to keep you locked up for over 100 years," Mr. Kelly spat at Brent as him, Leo and Nick were questioning him after his arrest. "Where is the Kirstin Diamond Carter!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"You stole it didn't you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes I did take it, but I don't have it," Brent spat.  
  
"Well if you don't have it then where is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Someone stole it, I don't know who, it went missing."  
  
Leo walked out of the room with Mr. Kelly following him, "I must say son you did a good job, I didn't expect to recover everything," Mr. Kelly said.  
  
"I didn't, we don't have the Kirstin Diamond."  
  
"Well lets just give it a rest and get it out of him in 12 months when he had time to think about it," Mr Kelly said.  
  
-:-  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in San Francisco 18 months later, Dan was at golden gate park not there to enjoy the sun or the fresh air he was there tracking down the women he was trying to track down for the pass 20 months. He stood there as he watched her...  
  
"Come here, mommy's over here Matthew," Piper said with her arms out to her 11 month old son who had just learnt to walk. Matthew walked straight in his mothers arms and Piper pick him giving him a kiss. She looked at the time and decided to go home...  
  
"Hi Piper," Dan said as he walked in front of her...  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - The Kirstin Diamond Cont... 


	18. The Kirstin Diamond Cont

The Kirstin Diamond Cont...  
  
-:-  
  
"Dan, Hi,"  
  
"Why didn't you save Brent?" Dan asked straight out.  
  
"Oh please Dan, like I could really do anything to save him."  
  
"You bitch, you never did love him did you!"  
  
"Dan I don't have time for this, I've already made you lose one arm you don't want to lose another."  
  
"Fuck you Halliwell."  
  
"Right back at ya," Piper said leaving with her son.  
  
-:-  
  
Dan picked up the phone, he was at the prison visiting Brent. "I saw Piper today. She remembers me from when she blew up the warehouse and I lost my arm in that explosion."  
  
"I think she has known for sometime Dan. I think she is the reason why I'm in jail. And I think she has the Kirstin Diamond. What I don't know is why she hasn't she sold it yet?"  
  
"Because of her son," Dan said.  
  
"What!" Brent said in shock.  
  
-:-  
  
"We have had no luck so far in the Kirstin Diamond," Mr. Kelly said to Leo and Nick as they were in his office.  
  
"I think we found a break!" Rick said one of Leo and Nick's co-workers who was on the case as he walked into the room  
  
"You have?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well lets hear it," Mr. Kelly said.  
  
"Remember Carter's girlfriend Piper Knight?"  
  
"Yes," Nick and Leo said at the same time.  
  
"After you guys arrested Carter she left the city,"  
  
"What does this have to do with the Kirstin Diamond?" Leo asked.  
  
"When Piper Knight left she was pregnant, she gave birth to a baby boy 11 months ago," Rick said as the news shocked Leo. "Now Brent Carter has a son, maybe if we offer visitation for him and his son he might crack."  
  
"You mean by him knowing he has a son he will tell us where the diamond is?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well we cut him a deal, he's never meet his son and we've located his girlfriend in San Francisco."  
  
"Well why don't we cut a deal now," Mr. Kelly said.  
  
-:-  
  
"I told you I don't know where the fuckin' diamond is!" Brent yelled.  
  
"All right Carter, were gonna make you a deal, the diamond for visit rights to see your son," Rick said  
  
"What son," Brent laughed.  
  
"Your girlfriend gave birth to a child 11 months ago,"  
  
"You mean Piper, the bitch was cheating on me. I can't have children!" Brent yelled...  
  
"Well it looks like another dead end," Mr. Kelly said as the guys walked out of the room.  
  
"Maybe if I talk to him," Leo said.  
  
"What is he going to tell you that he hasn't told us?" Rick asked Leo.  
  
"Well son don't waste you time," Mr. Kelly said leaving with Rick.  
  
Leo and Nick walked back into the room, "What do you want Wyatt!" Brent said as the men walked in. Leo took a seat across from Brent, "It's about Piper's child, you sure her child can't..."  
  
"No I'm 100% sure, give the child a DNA test and you will figure out for sure the child it's not mine."  
  
"Did she know you couldn't have children?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes, but that didn't bother her, she only used me."  
  
"Used you?"  
  
"The little bitch is a con, she's been one since she was a teen, dated back to when she was Piper Halliwell."  
  
"You mean you knew her real name was Piper Halliwell?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes. She double crossed my country when we blackmailed her for the plans of the X303-300. My mission was to kill her after I was finished with the CIA. I bet you she has the diamond."  
  
"Why would she keep the diamond?"  
  
"For her son's safety. As long as she has the diamond we can't kill her, she's a very wise and smart women, heck she even fooled me. If she dies who's going to look after her son? And we don't get a diamond."  
  
"His father could look after him? Not that I know who is father is or anything," Leo said.  
  
"Before Piper become Piper Knight, she wanted a family, all I know is after her first marriage she meet some one but since she had to change her name and live a new life she never got the chance to be with who ever he was because in the eyes of the law Piper Halliwell was dead. After that Piper didn't want commitments, that meant having children. Her pregnancy was unplanned which is why she stole the diamond and left LA."  
  
"Thanks for your help Brent," Leo said getting out of his seat.  
  
"What help? You don't know where the diamond is and I don't think you will every find it," Brent said.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but you did have a relationship with Brent's girlfriend right?" Nick asked Leo as the reached outside the room.  
  
"It was just sex and it was part of my job. I told you that remember," Leo told Nick.  
  
"It didn't seem the way to Piper when we kidnapped her."  
  
"Nick just drop it I have to go home," Leo said leaving.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the afternoon and Leo got home to find Muffin on the couch asleep, "Leo is that you?" A women's voice said  
  
"Phoebe, hi," Leo said has she walked up to him and kissed him. "Phoebe, we need to talk."  
  
"Talk, talk about what honey?" Phoebe said as she took a seat with her boyfriend.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this. I don't know were to begin."  
  
"Well how about the start Leo?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you you have to understand that."  
  
"Understand what?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Before there was a us and I was with was with another women," Leo tried to explain.  
  
"So you had relationships before me, so did I Leo."  
  
"Phoebe... about two years ago I met this women again... old feelings came back and I slept with her."  
  
"You mean this was two years ago and we've been together for three years now!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Phoebe," Leo said.  
  
"Why are you telling me this Leo we could have been still happy if you didn't tell me!"  
  
Leo stood up and walked to the other end of the room, "After it happened Piper and I... We knew we couldn't be together."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What I didn't know was Piper was pregnant... I might have a son Phoebe..."  
  
"Stop right there Leo. I don't want to know anymore," Phoebe said leaving the room.  
  
-:-  
  
Wicked Games  
  
-:-  
  
San Francisco it was the morning in the manor Matthew was in his play pan drinking his bottle, "How is my little man," Piper said picking her son up, then she heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Piper said to her son in her arms as she walked to the front door opening it to...  
  
"Hi," Leo said.  
  
"Leo... What are you doing here?" Piper asked as she walked outside.  
  
"I've come to see you."  
  
"Why? I thought we agreed it was over Leo... You're here because of Matthew, aren't you? I knew it was a matter of time before you found out."  
  
"So he is my son?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper looked at Matthew straighten his bottle as he leaned his head against his mother chest, "Yes Leo he is."  
  
Next Chapter - Wicked Games... Cont  
  
-:- 


	19. Wicked Games Cont

-:-  
  
Wicked Games... Cont  
  
-:-  
  
Piper looked down at Matthew, she brushed the hair away from his forehead and kissed him, then handed him over to Leo. "Do you want to come inside?"  
  
Leo and Piper went inside and took a seat. Leo looked at his son who had his blonde hair and green eyes. "I really don't know what to say," Piper said.  
  
"You sent me that file to lock Brent Carter away, why?"  
  
"I knew where there is Brent there is me and you would find me. Brent was nothing but trouble. I found out I was pregnant so I did what I thought was best for our son," Piper said as she walked towards the window.  
  
"So he's our son now, but you never bother to tell me you were pregnant?"  
  
"Don't you think I wanted to tell you were going to become a father Leo? But if I did what would have really changed? You were seeing some one remember?"  
  
"Why were you with Brent in the first place? I know for a fact you didn't love him or wanted to married him?"  
  
"That's none of your business Leo," Piper said turning around to face him.  
  
Leo stood up, "I don't even know what I'm doing here?" Leo said.  
  
"Well what made you come here is the first place?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo looked down at the child his his arms, "Because I have a son."  
  
"Are you going to taking him away from me?" Piper asked.  
  
"No I couldn't do that, you're his mother."  
  
"But you're also his father."  
  
Leo place his son on the couch and walked up to Piper, "I think I should leave now Piper," Leo said. Piper looked at Leo as tears ran down her cheeks, Leo took Piper into his arm and kissed her, as they pulled away from each Leo brush her hair back from her face, "Goodbye," he whispered and left.  
  
Wicked Games  
  
Leo left San Francisco that night leaving behind his family, he knew if he stayed he would finally have Piper arrested for the diamond and take her away from their son, he couldn't do that to his son, even though he just knew two days ago he was a father. If Leo really had a choice he would have picked Piper over everything any day but he couldn't now that they had a son. As driving down the freeway Leo turn the radio on, Chris Isaak's song from the movie Wild At Heart was on...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
We were on fire no one could save me but you  
  
Strange would desire would make foolish people of you  
  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
  
I never dreamed that I'd knew somebody like you  
  
No I wanna fall in love  
  
No I wanna fall in love  
  
With you...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Piper lay in bed with the radio on in tears, she wish some how her and Leo could have found away to be together. After all the had happened she was still in love with him from the first time they met, she cried listening to Chris Isaak.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way  
  
What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
  
What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you  
  
And I wanna fall in love  
  
No I wanna fall in love  
  
With you...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Piper lay there in tears as Leo drove way...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
We were on fire no one could save me but you  
  
Strange would desire would make foolish people of you  
  
I never dreamed that I'd LOVE somebody like you  
  
I never dreamed that I'd LOSE somebody like you  
  
No I wanna fall in love  
  
No I wanna fall in love  
  
With you  
  
No I...  
  
By Chris Isaak "Wicked Games" 1989 from the movie "Wild At Heart"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-:-  
  
Is was about two months later. Leo had finished work., he had a hard day and just wanted to relax. "Mr.. Wyatt! Mr.. Wyatt," Zelda the lady who Leo hired to keep house for him.  
  
"Zelda you still here? Was my house really that messy?" Leo asked as he found Zelda at the front door.  
  
"Oh No Mr.. Wyatt. This lady, she come and drop baby!"  
  
"Baby?" Leo questioned, "Where's the baby?"  
  
"Inside Mr.. Wyatt," Zelda said. Leo walked inside to see Matthew in his carry basket asleep, with Romeo near Matthew. "The mother say she leave with father, she leave cat too" Zelda explained.  
  
"Did she say anything else?"  
  
"She just say baby leave with father and that all. She give baby things too," Zelda said as she pointed to Matthew's things that were all over the couch and living room floor.  
  
"Umm could you just stay with Matthew until I have a shower?" Leo asked.  
  
"Matthew?" Zelda questioned.  
  
"The baby's name is Matthew, he's my son," Leo explained.  
  
"O.K. O.K." Zelda said.  
  
Leo got out of the shower and into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, he walked into the kitchen to find Zelda in there. "I make milk for baby, he up," Zelda said. Leo looked at Matthew who was about to cry, seconds later the cries turned into screams, Leo quickly walked over to his son and picked him up. Still screaming Zelda handed Leo his bottle, Leo feed Matthew. "O.K. I go now, I ring you tomorrow about baby," Zelda said.  
  
"Thanks Zelda," Leo said while feeding Matthew.  
  
It was the next morning and things weren't easy for Leo, he was still tired has he was up all night with Matthew just being the worried father he was becoming just in case Matthew woke up and needed something. Most of Matthew's waking hours were spent with him crying and screaming, he was crying and screaming for his mother who had left him with his father.  
  
"You don't look dressed for work Mr.. Wyatt?" April said, the lady at the front desk that Leo flirted with every morning.  
  
"Because this one kept me up all night,' Leo said with Matthew in his arms.  
  
"Oh how cute, you baby sitting?"  
  
"He's my son," Leo said.  
  
"Your son? I mean you always flirt with women you know as a joke... What I mean is I..."  
  
"No it's nothing like that, me and Matthew's mother have a long history together, but I only found out not long ago we had a baby, she kept it from me until I found out" Leo explained.  
  
"Wow, and now you're being dad."  
  
"Something like that. Hey I need to see Mr.. Kelly is he in?"  
  
"Yeah he is."  
  
"Thanks," Leo said heading for the lift...  
  
"So you didn't know you had a son?" Mr.. Kelly asked.  
  
"No I didn't,"  
  
"And you're positive he's your son?"  
  
"Yes, we were together at the time and she wouldn't lie to me... Well truth is she never told me I found out. Just things and people involved made it hard for us to be together. It was over when my son's mother found out she was pregnant," Leo explained.  
  
"Well I understand you are gonna need some time off work."  
  
"Thanks Mr.. Kelly," Leo said.  
  
"But first let him hold this young man. I miss babies," Mr.. Kelly said as he held Matthew in his arms.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Moving On  
  
-:- 


	20. Moving On

-:-  
  
Moving On  
  
-:-  
  
It was the afternoon and Matthew wasn't screaming as much for Piper, right now he was in the living room with his father who was sitting on the couch as Matthew was on the floor with his mother's cat Romeo. Leo was tired and couldn't wait until Matthew fell asleep, being single father wasn't easy at all, Leo wondered how Piper did it without him there as the father. "Where in the hell is Piper?" Leo thought. "And why did she leave Matthew with me?" Were all questions Leo was asking himself until the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Leo said.  
  
"Leo, hi."  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Listen I'm sorry for leaving Matthew without telling you," Piper said.  
  
"Piper where are you and what is going on?"  
  
"Listen Leo I don't have much time. Is Matthew all right?"  
  
"He's fine, he's playing with Romeo. Piper..."  
  
"Leo I just had some work to finish, I'll be back... But don't wait for me, you have a life now with your son and I know you will be a great father."  
  
"Piper are you telling me you might never coming back?" Leo asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know Leo?" Piper said.  
  
"Why would you leave us Piper?"  
  
"Leo I just have something to do and I don't really know if I can come back. Leo I have to go now."  
  
"Piper I you know I still love you."  
  
"I know, I love you too Leo and tell Matthew his Mommy loves him too," Piper said hanging up the phone.  
  
-:-  
  
Five Years Later - New York  
  
-:-  
  
"That's me for the day," Leo said as he grabbed his keys and some folders from his desk.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Detective Wyatt."  
  
Leo had left the CIA four years ago and moved to New York with his son, he want to start fresh and with Matthew he thought it would be better if he got out of the spy business for his son's safety. Right now Leo was driving over to pick six year old Matthew up from school.  
  
"Tonight Mary is coming to sit for you Matthew," Leo said as the two boys drove home.  
  
"Are you going out again tonight Daddy?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Is Amy going to be my Mommy?" Matthew asked all of a sudden, Amy was the lady Leo had been dating for the past couple of months.  
  
"No Matthew, you have a Mommy."  
  
"How come I don't remember her?"  
  
"Because you were still a baby when she left."  
  
"Why did she leave us Daddy?"  
  
"Matthew we have talked about this before."  
  
"Is she coming back?"  
  
Leo looked at his son not knowing what to say, "I don't know Matthew," is what Leo said.  
  
-:-  
  
"So you coming inside?" Amy asked as it was the end of their date and Leo was dropping her at her door step.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"For a coffee?"  
  
"Sure why not," Leo said.  
  
Leo sitting on the couch when Amy walked in with two cups of coffee, "Thanks," Leo said has Amy handed him his cup and sat next to him.  
  
"I had a wonderful time tonight," Amy said.  
  
"So did I," Leo said as the two smiled at each other which lead to a kiss, then a longer one which was leading to more.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Amy asked as she pulled away from Leo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just we been dating for a couple of months and all of a sudden you've like changed your mind if you know what I mean?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you don't have to be, I just didn't want us to do something that you might regret later."  
  
"I'm just waiting for something that might never come."  
  
"You've lost me," Amy said.  
  
"The story of my life. Well anyway lets forget about that and focus on us..."  
  
-:-  
  
"You're finally free Piper Halliwell," Mr. Kelly said.  
  
"I am, now I don't have to hide anymore, maybe now I can be a mother to my son."  
  
"How old is he now?"  
  
"He's six, he's started school. Which is why I'm leaving the CIA Mr. Kelly, I mean looked at all the trouble is got me so far I don't think it would be wise being a mother and a spy all at the same time."  
  
"You know Piper you still have a lot of enemies after all you pulled off one of the biggest cons that even had us fooled."  
  
"You don't think I would really turn against my country did you Mr. Kelly?"  
  
"I so wanted to believe it, I'm just glad it's true."  
  
"You sent Leo Wyatt after me didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah I did. After we receive confirmation you died he was upset, he told me that he believed you were innocent... he was right."  
  
"He didn't know I worked for the CIA though. I thought you would have told him but then again I looked like the bad apple out of the lot so you guys tried to deny you ever knew me."  
  
"Well that's how the government works. So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, once I find Matthew... Maybe stay home with Matthew for a while."  
  
"Good luck sweetheart," Mr. Kelly said as he hugged Piper.  
  
"Thanks sir, I might need it."  
  
-:-  
  
"Hi is Detective Wyatt in?" Piper asked the lady at the front desk, she had tracked Leo down to New York.  
  
"Detective Wyatt is out for the day. Would you like me to pass him a message?"  
  
"No it's O.K. Thanks for your help," Piper said leaving.  
  
It was 3pm and all the children were leaving school to go home, it reminded Piper of when she was teaching pre-school, she got out of her car and walked towards the gate wondering which out of these children could be her son.  
  
"I'm glad things did work out between us," Amy said as her and Leo had come to pick Matthew up from school.  
  
"DADDY!" They heard Matthew yell and then he ran to Leo...  
  
Piper looked at the children as the school emptied she then looked at the time and decided to go back to her motel room, "Excuse me miss but you dropped this," a man said as Piper dropped her wallet on the ground.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said taking it and then walked to her car.  
  
Leo, Sandra and Matthew were walking towards the car until something caught the corner of Leo's eye but it was to late she had drove off.  
  
-:-  
  
"Is everything O.K.?" Amy asked, Leo was lost in thought and hadn't even touched his dinner.  
  
Leo jumped out of his thoughts, "I'm fine," he lied.  
  
"You haven't even touched your dinner."  
  
"I'm not that hungry sorry, I should have told you."  
  
"It's O.K. I'll just clear the table and then I should leave."  
  
"It's fine, I'll do it."  
  
Is something bothering you Leo?"  
  
"No I'm fine I just thinking about a case I'm working on, that's all."  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next morning Piper just got out of the shower, she got changed and blow dried her hair. She sat on the bed thinking if it was a good idea to meet Leo again, maybe he had moved on like she told him to. Then there was a knock at the door, Piper got up to answer it...  
  
"Hi," Leo said as it was him knocking at her door.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter is the last... I'm so sorry... I don't know if it's happy ending or a sad... I'm still thinking of a name for it. :) ... "Dan Dies Again" has a nice ring to it... or "Leo Shirtless" although I don't know how I'm gonna fit in a shirtless Leo... Oh there is one way which could get him in trouble :) :) :) Oooh that makes me happy :) *Xtra Drool*  
  
THANKS so much for reviews they bring a smile to my face just like Leo drinking milk does... In case you didn't know Leo likes Non-Fat Milk - GOT MILK! - PIXIE & PINKY get your minds out of the gutter I know what you guys are thinking about reading this... And you others too!  
  
-:- 


End file.
